


Missed Chances

by LucyLegacies



Series: Hizzie Ship Month [4]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyLegacies/pseuds/LucyLegacies
Summary: Hope and Lizzie dance at a party and Lizzie thinks about her missed chance.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Series: Hizzie Ship Month [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885939
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Missed Chances

**Author's Note:**

> This one is honestly just sad. Well, since I've finished the first two fic challenges (prompt-setting-action-word count) my third one was the remaining options.  
> First I wrote trapped together - in an airplane -pining - with 2978 words (The Mikaelson-Saltzman Myth - Chemistry 'till It Blows Up)  
> And second with fake dationg - in a haunted house - screaming at each other - with 4635 words (Lover)  
> What remained was missed chances - in a fictional world - slow dancing - 1503 which was BEGGING TO BE A SAD FIC... I mean, look at the frickin prompt... slow dance and missed chances? For god's sake. I made this in a kinda The Selection world. It all just screamed sad ending
> 
> So I wrote this here in two hours so look away if you don't like it. 
> 
> This is just plain sad and I'll always headcanon the rest of this fict with a happy ending in my mind.  
> bYE
> 
> This was my last prompt challenge but I'm always open for more so who knows

“Would you dance with me?” Lizzie heard, maybe for the thousandth time of her life. And just like the other 999 times, Lizzie felt the goosebumps and the fluttering of her stomach that always accompanied those words when said by that person. She smiled softly.

“Yes.” She said taking the other woman’s hand and enjoying the glorious feeling of being led to the center of the ballroom by her. The music started and as the sad notes of a tragic ballad echoed across the room, Lizzie wondered how Hope had a gift for always inviting her to dance when a slow sad song was going to start playing.

“You look beautiful.” Hope said after a few seconds of a comfortable silence.

“You look beautiful too.” Lizzie said back and Hope smiled. How Lizzie loved that smile. _How she missed it._

“I've heard the news about the princess' birthday.” Hope said softly after a couple more of slow steps. “Apparently it was the most glamorous party since her own mother's birthday party.”

“What can I say? Loving a good party is in my blood.” Lizzie said and Hope laughed shaking her head fondly.

“Don’t I know that?” Hope snorted and Lizzie laughed out loud. People looked at them amusedly and Lizzie ignored them. Nothing could ever catch her attention when Hope stood that close to her; when Hope touched her with the practice that came with knowing someone deeply and completely. “You made me stay up dancing till my feet bled on your thirteenth birthday.” Hope reminded and Lizzie smirked.

“Was it worth it, though?” Lizzie asked and Hope blushed a little.

“Yes, it was.” Hope said quietly. They had exchanged their first kiss after Lizzie's thirteenth party. After a whole night of dancing under the candlelights and eating small cakes as if they had been starving their whole lives. Then sneaking out to the garden to watch the sunrise and kissing each other clumsily on the lips just to test how it was like. It had been amazing; prettier and more exciting than anything a thirteen-year-old Lizzie had ever done. She still remembered them giggling and blushing and avoiding each other’s eyes. Their clumsy first kisses turned into better practiced ones that over time became adoring discovering touches that unsurprisingly led to them tip-toeing to their rooms before the day's first light broke out on the sky.

“You didn’t come to the party.” Lizzie pointed out and Hope half laughed and shook her head.

“No, I didn’t.” She said and Lizzie ignored the bitter subtone that it carried.

“Maybe you could meet-” Lizzie started but Hope shook her head avoiding Lizzie’s eyes.

“No, Lizzie.” Hope answered; the same answer Hope always offered. Lizzie sighed holding back the tears. Hope turned her in one of practiced dance moves and when Lizzie looked back at her, she had already masked the hurt.

“I've heard some exciting news myself.” Lizzie said and Hope looked away nervously. “You finally proposed to him.”

“About time.” Hope whispered and Lizzie heard that tint of disappointment. Lizzie hated that Hope was feeling anything but blissful. “He's just the sweetest. He's kind and loyal and so nice. He makes me feel calm and held down, you know?” Hope asked and Lizzie bit her lip to prevent herself from screaming that Hope shouldn’t feel calm or held down. She should feel wild and free like she had always been. He could be the sweetest or kindest person Hope would ever meet but he would never match her; he would never be enough. Lizzie didn’t say any of that; she had lost the right to say anything a long time ago.

“I hope he makes you happy.” Lizzie said and Hope nodded making Lizzie realize that she hoped the same thing. This time when Lizzie bit her lip, she felt blood. “When is the wedding?” Lizzie asked and she saw Hope flinching. While Hope always tried to avoid the touching subjects, Lizzie almost always stepped right on them.

“In two months. I just sent Penelope a letter. She’s traveling back to help me with the preparation.” Penelope, Josie’s wife. Since they had married, they had been traveling the world as diplomats for both their kingdoms. Josie barely stayed more than a couple of months when she visited but they always enjoyed every second of their time together.

“Hasn’t Penelope scared him off yet? Wow, he’s definitely a keeper.” Lizzie said and Hope rolled her eyes. Josie had said in her last letter that Penelope picked on Landon every time they met.

“You’re terrible, Lizzie.” Hope said laughing and again earning amused looks from the other dancers. It was always like this. Every year when they met to talk politics and renew the trade agreements of their kingdoms, the meeting was closed with a ball that would be the gossip till the next year. This dance they were doing had been going on for quite some time. Lizzie often wondered if one day Hope would stop showning.

“You always knew I was.” Lizzie said and, as the musicians played the last notes of the song, Lizzie closed her eyes and recorded this moment in her mind like she had been doing for the past seven years.

“It was nice seeing you, Lizzie.” Hope said and she stood there in the middle of the ballroom and Lizzie didn’t dare move. She stood there, waiting for what, she had no idea. The only thing she knew was that at those seconds that they lingered on each other’s presence, Lizzie felt breathless and dizzy. It was like she was waiting for Hope to kiss her in front of these stupid people and tell her that they would be fine; that the _three of them_ would be fine. Hope didn’t, though. “Next time.” Hope whispered turning away and leaving the ballroom. Lizzie took a deep breath and went back to her seat just to find a set of blue eyes looking at her amazed.

“You danced with princess Hope.” Her daughter exclaimed with shining eyes. “She’s so pretty.” Shining, adoring eyes.

“I told you.” Lizzie said sitting on the chair close to her daughter. “Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”

“I sneaked out to watch the people dance.” Her daughter said and Lizzie shook her head laughing. She was a perfect copy of Lizzie: long blonde hair and icy blue eyes. “Is it true that she’s going to marry a peasant?” She asked and Lizzie rolled her eyes. The personality too.

“Don’t call him that.” Lizzie scolded her softly and she nodded muttering sorry. Lizzie watched her daughter with a soft smile on her face. Bad for Hope that she didn’t want to meet her. She was the most amazing little girl anyone could ever imagine.

“Mommy? Do you think you’ll marry again now that the king is dead?” Her daughter asked and Lizzie grimaced. The king was her father but Lizzie was never able to make her daughter call him dad. Maybe because he was distant or the fact that he had died two years ago and her daughter was only four at the time and the hit wasn’t really hard.

Lizzie thought about her daughter’s question. Lizzie had always dreamed about marrying. She used to write pages on her diary about how beautiful hers and Hope’s wedding would be. The first 22 years of her life had been the best and all the moments she had with Hope told her that Hope was her soulmate, the person she would love for the last of her life. Then a war broke. A man assassinating his older brother to inherit the crown. Everyone knew he was evil but he was the lawful king so he was untouchable. Until they found a boy; an illegitimate son to the old king. He could claim the throne but his claim would be weak as long as he was illegitimate. The other kingdoms formed a plan: every single royal family should offer their heirs in a selection that would be voted by the people of the dead king’s kingdom. Lizzie knew that people would choose her or Josie: they both had a strategic position close to the other kingdom and their old queen had been loved by everyone and born in Lizzie’s kingdom. The other kingdoms also knew that so they offered their heirs knowing that they shouldn’t be worried by the result.

In the end, Lizzie was the chosen and she married the king making his claim to the throne strong and uniting their kingdoms into one. Hope had never forgiven Lizzie for making everything to be chosen to save her sister of a loveless marriage. Lizzie sometimes didn’t think that she had forgiven herself either.

“Mommy, did you hear me?” She heard her daughter saying and Lizzie smiled at her.

“No, I don’t think I’ll ever marry again.” She answered and her daughter frowned her perfect forehead in a way that melted Lizzie’s heart.

“Why not?” She asked.

“I missed my chance.”

**Author's Note:**

> It was sad, I know. I won't even ask for comments.
> 
> But pls leave them hahaha


End file.
